seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunther Neumann
Gunther Neumann, formerly named Gunther Newman and also known as "Tin Arms" Gunther and after the timeskip as Gunther the Baroque, is a pirate and the captain of the Tinhead Pirates. He is a Super Rookie with a bounty of 525,000,000. He ate the Kan Kan no Mi. He is also one of the captains who make up the Five Stars, known currently as The Next Rookies. Appearance Gunther is a tall cyborg. The most visible cyborg feature is both of his arms are made of tin, the material his devil fruit produces. It replaces his original human arms which were cut during a pirate war eight years before the current storyline. He has fair complexion, blonde hair and green eyes, bearing similarities with the Purple Ragtime Pirates member Baghlah Abbas. During his introduction, he wore a white collared sleeveless shirt worn over a breastplate that supports his two tin-made arms. He also wore denim pants. After the timeskip, his tin arms now appear like prosthetic ones. His hair also grew to shoulder level and he also has a very faint beard (not visible in the image). He wears an eyepatch that covers his right eye. He also wears a black coat with silver designs and slacks. Personality Gunther stands proud with his fierce-looking appearance and personality due to his cyborg build. He believes that he can surpass all the troubles that stands in his way. Abilities and Powers Gunther, having a bounty of 525,000,000, has a great amount of strength. He poses as a greater threat than Jonathan. Haki He was shown using both Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. He claim that he single-handedly defeated two vice admirals in a single fight using his Haki and devil fruit abilities. Devil Fruit He ate the Kan Kan no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to control, manipulate and become tin. He uses tin to create flexible armor. He also uses it as a part of his tin prosthetic arms before the timeskip. As a sign of being a Logia, bullets just pass by his tin body turned into liquid and calmly walks around like nothing happened. History Past Before he had a life of piracy, Gunther was a nobleman living on a certain island in South Blue. When he was still a teenager, the Marines killed both of his parents and his older brother. He vowed to kill the murderers of his family. He then learned that pirates are the natural enemies of the Marines, he joined a pirate crew under the leadership of Andreas. It did not take long until he was promoted to be the first mate of his crew and became the one who stands in the front during the battles of his crew. During a pirate war, Andreas' crew barely defeated a strong pirate crew returning from the Grand Line. Everybody in the crew suffered fatal injuries including their captain, and Andreas called Gunther to escape the crew and establish his own. Those were the last words from his captain who has treated him as his own "son" during his time in the crew. Asides from losing his crew, he also lost both of his arms. After a few days, he managed to get back on his feet and began establishing his own crew. He has gained reputation not only in his home sea, but all throughout the world. He was given an initial bounty of 265,000,000. Character Design *His standing having the bounty higher than the story'ss main protagonist is almost comparable to the canon Super Rookie Eustass Kid. *He is named after the Attack on Titan character Gunther Schultz. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Pirate Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:South Blue Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Super Rookie Category:The Next Rookies Category:Cyborg Category:Swordsman Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Amputees Category:The Superstar Generation